


gone

by SadBoyHijiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Depressing, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBoyHijiri/pseuds/SadBoyHijiri





	gone

I want to cry.

I want to fucking cry.

He’s gone.

He’s gone....

Shuuji Fujigawa, my former best friend is gone.

Hell, he’s fucking dead!

He’s dead and it’s all my fucking fault…

But I don’t want to cry.

Especially not in front of them. 

Especially not in front of her.

But, I can’t help but stare at where he was lying not too fucking long ago.

Just a fucking second ago, he was there, speaking to me.

But now, he’s fucking dead.

Fujigawa’s dead, and it’s all my fucking fault!

… F-fuck….

I’m crying?

I’m crying…

I can’t believe I had to be a fucking idiot!

Even if he didn’t hate me back at the shrine… He sure must fucking hate me now.

I already miss him.

It’s only been a few fucking seconds and I already miss him.

It hurts…

It hurts too much….

Fujigawa…

I had really loved you, too…


End file.
